


Writing Prompt: Swerve Smut

by ThisShipHasSailed



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, LL, Lemon, Lost Light, MTMTE, Sex, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers - Freeform, more than meets the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShipHasSailed/pseuds/ThisShipHasSailed
Summary: Prompt:Transformer of your choice finding out that his S/O speaks another language while their going at it in the bed.





	Writing Prompt: Swerve Smut

**Author's Note:**

> -Reader is speaking Romanian  
> -Swerve has a "second" spike that can actually fit inside reader  
> -Human reader

Every thrust was better than the last. His spike was deep and hitting every nerve in her body that made her moan and quiver. Y/n managed to grip an edge of his chest armor and pulled herself closer to Swerve. It almost felt as if he were purring with how his engines rumbled and cooling fans were blasted to high. 

A hand pressed gently to her back, cautious as not to hurt her while the other steadied them against the ground. She could feel him mumbling words here and there, telling her how good she felt stretched around his spike and how he loved her. She panted as his thrusts got rougher, gripping the armor as her knuckles turned white.

“Ah, Swerve, that feels…. Oh, so good-” Y/n panted to which she heard a soft groan come from Swerve. The grip on her back tightened and she was sure there may be a bruise in the morning.

His spike suddenly hit a batch of nerves and she saw a flash of white. A near-shriek left her mouth and she arched against him. She could feel herself clenching around his shaft and the orgasm that she had felt coming on was close.

“Oh, god, Swerve, mă simt atât de bine! Sunt pe punctul de a veni!” She burst into her native tongue, gasping for breath. Y/n looked up to see the surprise of her change of language and sudden heat swamp his visor before she felt his fluids burst into her.

“Doamne, da!” Y/n whimpered as she finally was pushed over the edge, gasping for breath as she pushed her face against his chassis. He was purring like a kitten and his hand trembled against her skin as they both moaned in completion.

They both sat there, leaning against each other for a few moments to bask in each others pleasant company before Swerve gently lifted his prized sweetspark from his spike. She reached up to pull herself more firmly against his chassis, hearing the thunk of his member retracting. 

“So, uh, when were you going to tell me you spoke… Well, whatever that was?” Swerve said, exhaustion tugging at edges of his voice. Y/n blushed gently, resting her cheek against his warm chest plate. 

“I don’t know… I didn’t really mean to have it come out like this.” She more felt than heard his chuckle as he stroked her back.

“Honestly, it’s hot. Do it more often, would you?” Swerve commented and she giggled, looking up at his face. 

“Pot sa fac asta,” Y/n replied back with a slight smirk, the Romanian accent just coming out with a touch.


End file.
